1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a filter medium suspension device for filter presses and particularly to a filter medium suspension device for suspending a filter medium in an inverted V-shape between adjacent filter plates and stripping the cake from the filter medium upon completion of filtration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This type of device, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,366,244, comprises a pair of filter medium suspension arms whose lower ends are pivotally connected to adjacent filter plates on opposite sides thereof and whose upper ends are connected together so as to constitute filter medium suspension arms composed of linked arms connected in an inverted V-shape adapted to be opened and closed as the filter plates move away from and toward each other, and a hanger provided at the point of connection between the arms for suspending the upper end of said filter medium. As the filter medium suspension arms are opened and closed with the movement of the filter plates, the arm connecting point is moved upwards and downwards, thereby vibrating the filter medium to accelerate the stripping of cake when the plates are opened.
With such filter medium suspension system, however, many arms and their mechanical connections are required and their assembly, mounting and dismounting and exchange are not easy. Since the pair of arms for supporting the hanger suspending the filter medium are connected together, their mutual movement is limited are the opening of the filter medium caused by said suspension mechanism is not effective to impart sufficient vibration to the filter medium. As a result, there is a disadvantage that complete stripping of cake cannot be attained.
The present invention is intended to provide a filter medium suspension device capable of eliminating said drawback.